


Heroes

by Shirohime



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Golden Compass (2007)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Daemons, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohime/pseuds/Shirohime
Summary: They had just wanted to race home and make the loser do the dishes.Instead they find adventure of the nearly-worst-kind
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 10





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo.... Has anyone done this crossover yet? No? Couldn't imagine why.  
> For those who haven't watched/read "The Golden Compass" : everyone is born with a daemon that is bonded to them. (kind of like familiars Ig?)  
> Usually they can shift into any form until they get stuck in one that fits the personality of their human but for simplicity I've had all daemons in this fic already stuck in their "adult" forms.  
> They share a telepathic bond and if one dies, usually the other does too (not going into depth with this, there's more to it).  
> You should totally read the series if you haven't already, it's a childhood favorite of mine despite the grim topics.

"Jace, wait!"

Alec's feet thundered over the cobblestones, tiny fists flying by his side in an attempt to go fast enough to catch up with his adopted brother.

Jace's laugh echoed through the narrow street, a flash of gold against the blooming scenery of spring.  
Angel was barking his delight in synch with the younger boy, golden paws barely not stumbling with every second step.

"You cheated!", Alec protested with a wheeze but that didn't stop the blonde either. Rude.

With an internal groan Alec picked up his pace and wished he was as swift as his daemon flying above them lazily.

The sun was almost blinding, a high ball of fire in the sky, the clouds had scampered away for the day and left only a blank slate of baby blue.  
Despite it, the day wasn't filled with stifling heat. It was still early in the year and dirty brown snow still lay in the shady corners behind trash bins.

With his thoughts lulling him away from reality Alec ran full speed into Jace who had stopped for no apparent reason.  
With a surprised shout the two boys tumbled over the stones, shoulders banging and legs scraping on unrelenting pavement.  
Angel yelped and just so managed to jump out of the way.

For a moment both boys just stayed where they were, Alec trying to catch his breath and Jace holding his right arm.  
Their clothing was never really good for anything except covering them up but it was especially not good at two things: keeping away the cold from gnawing on their bones and protecting their scrawny limbs from getting bruised and broken by anything remotely hard-surfaced.

Fitri landed on Alec's head and curiously moved her head down to stare at the boy upside down.

Alec brushed the snow owl off and sat up, registering Jace's injury.  
"Oh no, I'm so sorry, Jace, I- I should've been looking where I was going-"

"Yeah you should have, it's not like I'm exactly hard to miss", Jace only grumbled good-natured and flashed his older brother a lopsided grin that showed off the gap in his teeth.  
Whilst Angel sneaked closer to whine and lick Jace's face, Alec scoffed.  
Apparently Jace was fine.

"What did you just stop for anyways? We're not home yet", he asked and held his arm out for Fitri who somehow managed to make hopping up his arm to his shoulder look elegant and not awfully uncoordinated.

Jace shrugged. "I thought I heard something."

Alec was _this_ close to rolling his eyes. "Oh how surprising. You heard something."

His sarcasm was punished with a glare from Jace who was pushing up onto his feet and scratching his daemon behind the ears at the same time.

"I meant like, something wrong. Sounded like someone was yelling", the blonde boy explained and it was the tone in which he said it that made Alec frown.

There was a silent challenge in Jace's eyes to follow him seek out this unknown, this danger and Alec wished he had the resolve to withstand that glint - it only ever lead to trouble that had them grounded at best and seriously injured at worst.

"Well, what are we waiting for, then?", he challenged right back and ignored Fitri's amused teasing in his head.   
He already knew Jace had him wrapped around his finger, thank you very much. 

  
With a wild grin and an appreciative gaze, Jace started towards the docks with Angel hot on his heels, all floppy ears and sunshine fur. 

Fitri pushed off into the air, a speck of white against the blazing sun, as the four rushed past angry vendors with scruffy daemons displaying equal levels of grumpiness and barrels of old fish, animatedly talking women in far too fine clothes and their groomed and accessorized daemons. 

Alec was about to shout out to Jace again that he still wasn't hearing anything unusual when his ears picked up loud sobs and the breaking sounds of glass.   
_Be careful_ , came Fitri's warning from above but she didn't elaborate which meant she could hear it as well but not see the source either. 

They came to a slippery stop around a corner that branched to the sides of the main street, parallel to the ocean that was so close Alec could taste the salt in the air (or maybe that was from the pickled and dried fish hanging on clotheslines, one couldn't ever be sure). 

In front of them rose a giant barn that - like many things in their home village - had definitely been through something.   
The roof was barely holding on, weighed down by mold and algae that drew sickly green veins over the wooden planks.   
The walls weren't faring well either, jagged edges of broken off pieces built a skeleton of a building.   
It smelt of death and decay and all things lurking in the deep sea that their mom told them nighttime stories about. 

_You make out anything?_ , Alec squinted up into the sky but received only a wary caw.   
Fitri landed not very gently on his right shoulder, feathers all puffed up and talons gleaming in defense. 

Angel appeared to be on the fence as well, which, at least one of those two golden boys had common sense, his fur was almost a Mohawk with how it stood up, tail raised in warning. 

Inside the barn, a man shouted something in a foreign language, followed by a child arguing back in a horribly terrified voice and Alec was moving before his brother, barging in. 

He was faced with the vision of a rugged looking man in clothes even more tattered than Jace and Alec's own, holding a boy by the neck and holding his head under water. 

The boy was flailing desperately, limbs trying to free him but not succeeding.   
In the corner a massive badger was holding down a ball of black striped fur, teeth stained red. 

Someone shouted in outrage and it took Alec a full minute to realize he had been the one shouting.   
A minute in which the badger's attention snapped to the newcomers but the man did not divert his attention.   
If the bottles on the ground were anything to go by he was too drunk to notice more than one thing at a time. 

"Stop!", Alec shouted again and lunged at the man, small fists raining down wherever he could, anything to get the man to let go of the boy whose horrible garbling noises Alec could now hear. 

The man didn't react until Jace had his teeth clamped around one of his ears, biting hard. 

Alec could have sobbed with relief when the hands previously used to hold down the small boy came up to get Alec and Jace off. 

There were strong muscles working under his skin but the man was far too inebriated to be coordinated enough and soon Alec and Jace had him wrestled away.   
They didn't have to look to know that Angel and Fitri were attacking the daemon of the man, screeches marking their victory. 

The attackers stumbled away after the man said something to the boy in that strange language again and Alec held Jace back who was intend on following the adult and finish that fight.   
But Alec was far too worried about the boy now coughing up water into moldy hay and was unwilling to chase a drunk man who didn't deserve Alec's wrath. 

Resolutely Alec turnt towards the smaller boy. 

"Are you okay?" What a question. Of course he wasn't.   
Jace's judging gaze affirmed that his brother thought the same. 

The boy looked up at them, past them and then burst into pleading tears.   
"Please don't hurt Teddy! I promise I'll be good, I promise, please please don't hurt him!"

Alec spun around with a confused expression until he saw Fitri towering over the barn cat, talons inches from soft fur.   
Angel even was an imposing figure next to the scrawny little thing and Angel was a puppy. 

It was Jace who spoke up." We're not here to hurt you or your daemon! We saved you! Like heroes! We're your heroes!", he bragged and somehow when he smiled the broken sunlight that made it inside had his blonde curls glow up like a halo. 

"Fitri", Alec called out, frowning again but the daemon only stared at him, unmoving. Protecting. 

_He's injured, I don't know if he can move_

Quickly Alec's gaze snapped between the boy and his injured daemon and made a decision.   
On gangly legs the black-haired boy stalked over to Teddy and picked him up, earning a frightened noise from behind him, then brought the tiny thing towards the proportionally equally as tiny boy who was now starting to shake with shock.   
Carefully Alec placed the cat into the boys arms, then took a step back.   
The boy clung to his daemon, sobbing muffled into the brown and black and white fur. 

"Do you want to come with us? Mom makes really good cake and I promise we will protect you. Mom can also look at your daemon and make him all better again", Alec offered. 

Jace sent him a curious glance, Angel trotting towards his hands that were loosely hanging by his sides. 

Fitri made her way back onto Alec's shoulder and the boy that was nearly drowned right in front of them stared at the big owl for a minute before there was a shaky nod as an answer. 

Alec grinned. 

"I'm Alec and this is Fitri. Jace is my brother", he introduced himself, holding out a hand, "what's your name?" 

The boy hesitantly took the hand, his skin clammy and pale under the golden bronze tone.   
"I'm Magnus."

**Author's Note:**

> Fitri means "purity" which I just found fitting.
> 
> Also forgot to include Izzy, pls don't end me??? Let's pretend she's just at home with Maryse, k? Good.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
